Charmed Ones Meet Pandora
by Falconwolf3
Summary: A mystery girl goes into the past, and sets off a chain of events that could cost a Charmed One her life. Will they undo the harm that has been done? Or will they lose another sister? COMPLETED!
1. Back Into the PastAgain

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the show Charmed, the show and it's characters belong to Spelling Productions. I do however own Maria and Rosanna, and half of Pandora. **

**The spells used are from the show, and not mine. Although the spell I used for Maria, I wrote the last line. If you want the link to where you can find them, let me know by emailing me. And I will send the links to you, cause I am all about sharing.**

**A/N: Just in case I have newbies to the show reading this, P3, is the club owned by Piper. Also, Piper and the other two Charmed Ones(Paige and Phoebe), know Chris is Piper's son from the future.**

**A/N 2: I could not remember the manager of P3's name so I named him Sam, his name is mentioned and that's all, I never let him talk, so basically he is the prefect man, lol.**

**_Insignia_: means the sign of the Charmed Ones, which in fact in the shape known as the Trinity, or Power of Three.**

**This is my second attempt at a Charmed fanfic. The first was a one shot, titled Barbas Chronicles. Now that I got my nervous jitters out of the way (NOT!) I decided to try to write another one.**

**Epilogue is just to explain Pandora's myth, so my story will make sense, lol.**

**Epilogue: Pandora.**

_To Prometheus the Titan and to his brother Epimetheus was_

_committed the task of making man and all other animals, and of_

_endowing them with all their needful abilities. This Epimetheus did,_

_and his brother overlooked the work. Epimetheus first gave to the_

_different animals their several gifts of courage, strength,_

_swiftness and cunning. He gave wings to one, claws to another,_

_a shell covering to the third. Man, superior to all other_

_animals, came last. But for man Epimetheus had nothing,-- he had_

_bestowed all his gifts elsewhere already. He came to his brother for_

_help, and Prometheus, with the aid of Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom, went up to heaven, lighted his torch on the chariot of the sun-god Apollo, and brought down_

_fire to man. Fire enabled him to make weapons to subdue wild beasts,_

_tools with which to till the earth. With fire he warmed his_

_dwelling and bid defiance to the cold. With fire, man was more than equal to all other_

_animals, and reveled only the gods themselves._

_Woman had yet to be made. The story is, that Zeus made her, and_

_sent her to Prometheus and his brother, to punish them for their_

_presumption in stealing fire from heaven; and man, for accepting_

_the gift. The first woman was named Pandora. She was made in_

_heaven, every god contributing something to perfect her. Aphrodite_

_gave her beauty, Hermes persuasion, Apollo music. Thus_

_equipped, she was conveyed to earth, and presented to Epimetheus,_

_who gladly accepted her, though cautioned by his brother to_

_beware of Zeus and his gifts. Zeus had given Pandora a box, and told her never to open it, but one day, Pandora was seized with an eager curiosity( a gift given to her by Zeus), to know what this box contained; and one day she slipped off the cover and looked in._

_Forthwith there escaped a multitude of plagues for the hapless man,--_

_such as gout, rheumatism, and colic for his body, and envy,_

_spite, and revenge for his mind, death and deceit-- and scattered themselves far_

_and wide. Pandora hastened to replace the lid; but, alas! The_

_whole contents of the jar had escaped, one thing only excepted,_

_which lay at the bottom, and that was HOPE. So we see till this_

_day, whatever evils are abroad, hope never entirely leaves us;_

_and while we have that, no amount of other ills can make us_

_completely wretched._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Back to the Past.. Again**

"Maria. Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Rosanna.

"No, but I have no other choice." answered the young 16 year old brunette.

"Yes you do, you can wait for Chris to return!"

"What if he never returns?" asked Maria.

"That will never happen, ok it might. But Maria this is crazy!"

"Look all I have to do is go back in time, and prevent Pandora from opening that stupid box."

"Maria, I still caution you against this, undoing something in the past, could have catastrophic affects for our future." said Rosanna. She had to talk Maria out of doing this, it could open up a can of worms too big for even them to survive.

"Will you quit worrying, I have thought this out, and it will work."

"Have you thought this out? Let's not forget you may not exist if you succeed."

"So I will say goodbye now then." she said sadly. "Rosanna I have no choice, Wyatt is going to kill my father tomorrow!"

"I know, and I am very sorry for that, but there is more at stake here and you know it, what about the prophecy?"

"The odds of that thing coming true, are about as good as me marrying Wyatt."

"Eww, on so many levels." said Rosanna. "But if it does come true, you will have killed our friend, and his mother!"

"Look if it goes bad, I will kill myself rather than hurt them, alright?"

"You have the spell, right?" she asked, as she gave in to her charge. "You know the one Chris used to go back?"

"Yes I have it." Maria answered. "I reworded it so it would work for me."

"You what?" asked Rosanna. "You know how dangerous changing a spell is, what if something goes wrong."

"Relax it won't, remember I had a good teacher who taught me magic."

"Yeah, well that's first nice thing you have said about her in years."

"Yeah, I must be slipping cause I hate her."

"Yeah, I know. What did your dad say when you told him you were doing this?" asked Rosanna "Or did Wyatt block you from seeing him again?"

"No I saw him. He said to be careful." said Maria, as she turned to finish drawing the Charmed insignia on the wall.

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"No I didn't." she said, smiling at the fact that she had forgotten her best friend and mentor was an empath.

"Maria!"

"Look I just have to trust that he will understand. I am doing this for the greater good, something he should understand. And I am doing it to save him." said Maria. "Now go stand over there, so I can go, and get back before dinner."

"As long as you realize, that in doing this, you and your father may cease to exist without some kind of evil."

"It's a chance I am willing to take to get rid of Wyatt's evil. And bring our Chris some happiness, we both know he deserves it after all he has been through."

"That is true. " she said trying not to remember the hurt that Wyatt had inflicted on his younger brother. "Alright, I know I can't talk you out of it. Your just like your mother!"

"Don't say that, I hate her!" yelled Maria.

"Yeah, well she still loves you!" yelled Rosanna. "And so do I, so please be careful."

"I will, ain't I always?"

"No."

"Oh shut up, I will be back in a flash." she said as she unfolded the paper she had just taken out of her pocket. She walked over to the Charmed sign she had etched on the wall with chalk. She she stood in front of it she chanted the words:

_Hear these words, hear the rhyme_

_Heed the hope within my mind._

_Send me back to where I'll find_

_What I need in Pandora's time._

As she spoke the last words the insignia on the wall started glowing bright white, and opened to reveal a blue portal. Maria walked into the portal, and prayed her friend couldn't hear her heart beating, or feel her fear.

As Rosanna watched her best friend disappear in the portal, she knew she should have tried harder to stop Maria, but she knew that there as no way to stop Maria when she got something in her head. _Wait there is someone who she would have listened to, I need Chris!_

Rosanna stepped forward, and chanted the words she knew by heart:

_Hear these words, hear the rhyme_

_Heed the hope within my mind._

_Send me back to where I'll find_

_What I wish in place and time._

As she watched the portal opened she realized she had one shot at making her mistake work out for the better good. Maria was out of control, Bianca was dead, and Wyatt was as terrible as ever. And she needed Chris to help her sort it all out. She took a deep breathe and ran into the portal.

* * *

Chris walked down the steps of _**P3**,_ carrying a small box of CD's. He had promised his mom he would drop them off. He had wanted to just orb them there, but she said the manager Jerry, would be there, cause they were receiving shipment from the wine distributor around noon today. 

He looked around and didn't see Jerry anywhere. He walked over to the bar, and reached behind the counter-top to get the keys to the back room. He walked back toward the door, he opened the door and flipped the light-switch, and placed the box on the shelf with the other CD's.

Flipping the light back off, he walked back through the door, pulling the door closed behind him, he locked it back up. He remembered the last time he had been back here. It was the night Phoebe outed him as Piper second son. He knew Phoebe from his future, and had known that it would be her that would figure out the truth first.

He also knew in the future, she was a lot different than she was now, in fact they didn't get along too well in the future. But while he was getting to know his mom and dad, he had also gotten to know his two aunts better as well. And as a result, he knew it would change how he saw her in his future.

Paige was also a different person from who she is in his future. Here she is more carefree, not so worried about everything. Then again, in his future, they had all lost Piper, and none of them had ever recovered from it.

He made is way back to the bar and placed the keys back. As he turned and began walking toward the exit, he was only 20 feet form the bar, when a bright blue light flash in his face, and something hit him hard in the chest, throwing him back against the bar, hard!

He hit the floor. The wind was knocked out of him, and he looked down to see what had hit him, half expecting another attack from the whatever demon of the week He was unsure of what had just happened, but the blue light looked familiar. His eyes fell on what appeared to be a woman, her blond hair was all up in her face, praying it wasn't some demon, he reached out to her, "Are you alright?" 

As she pulled herself off of him, she brushed her hair out of her face. "Yeah, I'm fine, it was a rougher landing than I had expected. Oh God!" she said looking at Chris for the first time. "Chris, don't yell, I can explain!"

"Rosanna!"

"I had to come, it's Maria."

"What happened? Did Wyatt hurt her?" Chris said as he picked himself up of the floor, and reached down for her.

"No, not this time, anyway." she said as she took his hand, and he pulled her up. "She went back in time."

"She what? Why didn't you stop her!"

"You know Maria, you know once she gets an idea in her head, no one can talk her out of it."

"Yeah, she's that much like her mom."

"Yeah, don't I know it."

"Alright how far did she go back, maybe I can go after her."

"She went back too far for even you to travel, she went back to ancient Greece."

"What on earth for?"

"To stop Pandora from opening the box, and releasing evil, thus preventing your big brother from turning evil." she said in a rushed way. "Something you should understand!"

"Yeah, and what else? Come on I can tell by your face there is more."

"Maria's father is sentenced to die tomorrow."

"No wonder she took the risk." said Chris, if anybody could understand the need to save a parent, it was Chris. Although saving Piper wasn't the reason he came back. "Alright, we need the Charmed Ones, maybe they can help us."

"Alright let's go," she said as they both orbed out.

* * *

**Halliwell Manor ...**

Chris and Rosanna orbed into the living room of the Halliwell Manor, he looked around and noticed no one was in the room. "Mom!"

"Coming!" yelled Piper from upstairs.

"What? Oh yeah, I forgot she was alive here." she said, then noting the pained look on Chris' face said. " Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah I know, big shock for me too." he said.

"So do they all know who you are?"

"Yeah, Phoebe figured it out, and then so did everyone else." he grinned. He could hear footsteps coming from upstairs. "Even Leo."

"So how do you two get along here?"

"Who me and Leo" asked Chris. Rosanna nodded, so he answered, "You know as well as I do, that there is no love lost between me and him, but getting to know him, in this life, before I am even born, makes me hope things are different between us when I get to go home."

"I hope so too Chris, for your sake, and his."

They looked to the double doors just as Piper walks in, "Hey Chris, what's up? Who's she?"

"She's .." he started before catching the look from Rosanna. "Look I have to tell her, cause we need their help."

"Tell me what?" asked Piper, as she looked from her son to the mystery girl.

"Alright, my name is Rosanna." she said, making it clear to Chris that it was all she as going to say.

"She's from my future."

"Chris!" yelled Rosanna."Alright, alright, your right, we need their help to get Maria back."

"Whose Maria?"

"She's ... a friend of ours." said Rosanna, and after glancing at Chris, continued. "She went back into the past."

"Oh not again." said Piper.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Paige as she came into the room. "Whose she?"

"She Rosanna, and she's from Chris' future." answered Piper.

"Another one?"

"Yea another one!" said Chris. "Look, can we discuss this later, we have to get Maria back!"

"Alright Chris," said Piper. "We will get her back, now how far did she go?"

"Back to ancient Greece, to prevent Pandora from opening the box. Thus preventing Wyatt from being evil." answered Rosanna, as if she had rehearsed it a million times.

"So it's true, he is evil." said Piper. Even though Chris had told her, she still hoped it wasn't true somehow, but in her heart and in his eyes, she knew it was true.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Piper, but it is true." said Rosanna

"Wait, you know me?" asked Piper.

"Yeah, I do." said Rosanna, realizing she had just made a huge mistake. Thinking fast she added, "At least I feel like I do, from what Chris has told me."

Chris looked at Rosanna, he knew she just lied, but he also knew why. He could still remember the day that he, Bianca, Rosanna and Maria had come up with the plan to send Chris back into the past to prevent Wyatt from turning evil. Even knowing what would happen to Bianca in the process, he felt sure that if he had to do it all over again, he would, especially if I got back to the future, and had actually succeeded.

"So Pandora really does exist?" asked Paige, breaking the awkward silence. "I thought it was just a myth."

"For the most part it is, at least the Gods part of it." said Rosanna. "People back then, as it is now, didn't understand magic. The Gods as they were called, where witches, warlocks, Elders, white-lighters, and of course demons."

"Yeah, I figured that." said Paige.

"So what is this box actually?" asked Piper.

"Oh the box part is not a myth, it in fact is a box that holds trapped evil spirits, that were trapped by your ancestors actually. It was opened by a young woman, who was tricked by a evil Warlock." answered Rosanna.

"Alright, how can we help?" asked Piper

"We need the power of three." said Rosanna. "It's the only power strong enough to go back that far. You three have to go back in time."

"How is it that Maria was powerful enough to go back?" asked Piper, looking at her son and then at Rosanna. "Unless I am mistaken the Power of Three doesn't exist in the future."

"Your right, it doesn't. Maria is part witch and part something else. Please don't make me tell you, cause you can't know. All I can tell you for sure, is her other half, won't hurt you."

"Good to know," said Piper.

"Yeah." said Paige. "I'll go call Phoebe at work, tell her we need her."

"Thanks." said Rosanna.

"Don't think us yet, we have to figure out how to do it." said Piper.

"Yeah, and usually that's the easy part." joked Paige.

* * *

**Alright, next chapter coming real soon, please leave review! Thanks in advance to all reviewers.**


	2. Chapter 2:Paradise Lost

**Disclaimer: See first chapter. The only characters I own are Maria and Rosanna, and half of Pandora.**

**Thanks for the reviews Alyssa Halliwell, Charmed-Greek, goldstranger, irene(mom), Andy20, and CuteLittleBritt and since they were so nice, I have decided to continue. So here it is:**

**Chapter 2: Paradise Lost**

"OK, this had better be good. I was in the middle of writing some advice to some poor woman, whose husband is cheating on her," said Phoebe has she walked through the front door of the Halliwell Manor.

"Oh, this is much more important than that." said Paige. "This is Rosanna, she is from Chris future. She needs our help in stopping a friend of theirs who went back into the past ...way back ...like to Ancient Greece."

"Oh, yea, that would beat the wife's problem, any day of the week." answered Phoebe. "Ok, why did she go back to Ancient Greece?"

Chris stood up from the arm of the chair were Rosanna was sitting. "Cause she is trying to prevent the same thing I am, but she's too much like.."

"Like?" asked Paige.

"Like me, she's too much like me. Always going off doing something, without thinking it through."

"Ok, so what is she trying to prevent?" asked Phoebe.

" Damn nothing changes, you still don't listen, she went back to prevent Wyatt from turning evil. She went back to prevent Pandora from opening the box. Releasing evil into the world." said Rosanna, catching Phoebe's eyes for the first time.

"Whose she?"

"Rosanna, my friend, did you miss the introduction a second ago?" asked Chris. Not waiting for an answer, he said, "Look we have to get Maria back!"

"Or make sure she succeeds." said Phoebe.

"What?" asked Chris. _I can not believe what I am hearing. Is she insane?_

"Think about it, she might be on to something. If Pandora can't open the box, evil isn't released, thus preventing Wyatt from being evil." answered Phoebe.

"She might be right," said Piper.

"Could be worth a shot." said Paige.

"We need a spell, we need to trap Pandora in the very box she wants to open." said Phoebe.

As the Charmed Ones went up the stairs to consult the Book of Shadows, Chris stood there, wondering what he was going to do now.

"So that much hasn't changed either." said Rosanna.

"What?"

"They still don't listen. They are stubborn, once they make their minds up, that's the end of it."

"So you think it's funny do you?"

"No, of course not. But it is amusing for me seeing as how I had a charge similar to that. Two of them in fact." she laughed. "Why didn't you tell the Charmed Ones about Maria's dad?"

"Cause if I tell them, they will ask more questions, and it may lead to them finding out who she is."

"Yeah we have bigger problems, if she succeeds in getting rid of evil."

"She will die won't she?"

"Yes, her and her father."

"Come on, we need Leo, maybe he can talk some sense into them," he said as he was about to orb out.

"Wait!" yelled Rosanna.

"What?"

"I can't go up there, they will know who I am."

"I was up there almost a year, and they never knew the truth about me." said Chris.

"But I'm different, and you know it!"

"Yeah, your right, they would know." said Chris, as he started to pace back and forth. "OK, I will just call on Leo, he can come down here. He might be able to sense the truth in you too, but he will keep the secret from the other Elders."

"Sounds like you trust him, that's new."

"Yeah, it is. But he is different here, like I said before he's different without Wyatt being evil."

"Ok, call on him, I'll try to trust him if you do."

"LEO!" yelled Chris.

Just behind Rosanna appeared a flash of blue lights, and as the lights disappeared, Leo appeared. "Hey Chris, what's up?"

"We have a problem, and I need your help with the sisters."

"I have very little influence over them, and you know it," he said with a grin. Glancing to the right of Chris he saw a beautiful brunette girl about the age of 18. He could sense something familiar about her, but different at the same time. He couldn't help but wonder if Chris knew the truth about her? _One way to find out?_ "Whose this?"

"She Rosanna, she from my future. Short story version, she came back to inform me that a friend of ours went back into the past. She went to stop Pandora from opening the box. And mom and my two crazy aunts, are upstairs trying to find away to help, my friend, Maria, succeed!"

"Oh no, that's not good. Where are the sisters?"

"Upstairs with the Book of Shadows."

"Alright, let's go up there. Maybe both of us can talk them out of this."

Leo orbed out, as Chris was about to do the same, Rosanna grabbed his hand. "What?"

"They can't know Chris, they can't ever know who me and Maria are."

"Ok, I will do my best to make they never do, now can we please go."

"It must appear that you orbed me up there."

"But you can orb yourself."

"Chris, I know, but they can't!"

"Fine, maybe while you are here, you will learn the same thing I did."

"What's that?"

"That you have to trust."

**Upstairs in the Halliwell attic ....**

As Chris and Rosanna orbed into the attic they found Leo and Phoebe in a full shouting match. "No you can't to that!" said Leo.

"And why not?" asked Phoebe.

"Cause then it would change history, and you would set off a set of events that were never supposed to be!" yelled Leo.

"Leo might have a point honey," said Piper.

"No, Leo doesn't have a point. Ok, he might. But Chris would agree with me."

Chris wish he could orb back out, but he knew he would have to answer that question sooner or later. "Phoebe, please."

"Please what? You came back from the future to prevent Wyatt from turning evil, well here's a sure fire way to do it."

"Yeah, but never releasing evil, while it would prevent evil, we have idea what else it would do." said Chris.

"I can't believe I am hearing this." Phoebe says as the throws her hands up in the air.

"How about I tell you some of the things that will change in your life, if you do this?" asked Rosanna.

"How would you know?"asked Phoebe.

"Cause she is a ..." before Leo could finish, Chris grabbed his mouth. He orbed both him and Rosanna back down stairs. Chris let go of Leo. "Chris, what the .."

"The sisters can't know about Rosanna."

"Chris I can't lie to them, and besides why can't they know?"

"They just can't, you will understand later, after her and Maria have gone back to the future, I will tell you the truth, deal?"

"What I am supposed to tell them then?" asked Leo.

"Tell them I'm an empath." said Rosanna "Please?"

"Alright Chris, it's a deal, now can we go back to your mom and aunts?" with that said all three orbed back into the attic.

"Back so soon," said Phoebe, sarcastically.

"Yeah." said Leo. "I was about to say that she would know cause she is a empath like you were Phoebe." he said.

"Oh, ok so tell me." said Phoebe, looking at Rosanna.

"Ok, you would have never met Cole, cause he would have died before you ever met. You see it was Belthazor who kept him alive for so long. You Paige, would have never met Richard, his family would have never existed without Evil, and you Piper, would have never met Leo, and had two sons with him. And there would have been no war, so Leo would still be with his other wife." she paused to let it sink in, Rosanna continued,"Without the balance of good and evil, there would be no need to reward a person for doing good, hence no white-lighters and Elders. And there would be no Charmed Ones, you would have nothing to fight for or against. There would be witches, but only good ones. This world would be completely different from what you now see it as, you probably wouldn't even have come together the way you did when you first received your powers." 

After Rosanna finished, everyone stood there stunned. Everything they held near and dear to them would be gone if they went through with there plan to trap Pandora in the box. They wouldn't only be changing their history by going through with this, it would change the world. A huge consequence in itself; something the sisters knew a lot about.

Phoebe was the first to speak, they still had to help Maria even if they weren't going through with the original plan. "Ok, what if we trapped her just long enough to get Maria and return here, then we go back and release her?"

"Would that work?" asked Paige, looking at Rosanna.

"It would, but only if we did it fast." said Rosanna.

"Piper could freeze everyone there in place, they would never know anything was different." said Phoebe.

"But the box wouldn't freeze in time, it would be unchanged, ok, that will work." said Rosanna.

"Ok, then all we need to do is go back in time, just us three though, we can't afford for something to go wrong." said Piper, looking at Leo and Chris, if things went wrong, they wouldn't be there anymore.

"There is something else to consider also." said Paige. "What if our powers are gone or different somehow when we get there."

"Good point." said Phoebe.

"Maybe I can help again," said Rosanna. " I am a Precognitive Empath, I can see things before they happen, each of you come here," she said, motioning for the three sisters to come to her. As they grabbed hands, Rosanna pulls back instantly.

"What? What's wrong," asked Phoebe.

"She saw something, her powers are far more advanced than yours ever were," said Chris, as he put his arm around Rosanna. "What did you see."

"I saw that their powers are more powerful, beyond what they are here. It makes sense, magic was more accepted back then. Not understood, but accepted."

"Do we have anything to worry about?" asked Piper.

"No, nothing." she said as she looked away from them.

"First time for everything." said Paige. "Ok we need a spell to temporarily trap Pandora."

As Piper and Phoebe joined their sister behind the Book of Shadows, Chris walked Rosanna over to the couch. "Ok, what did you really see?" asked Chris.

"I told you, I saw just what I told them." Rosanna answered.

"Yeah, and I have known you long enough that I know you didn't say everything you saw."

"Ok, you are right I didn't. Look, they are not in any danger, yet."

"Yet?"

"They are going to make a huge mistake Chris."

"How huge?"

"We won't know the full extent until after it is done. All I saw was the mistake, and the flashes of anger that followed. That's all I know. I swear."

"They aren't going to die are they?" he asked, looking at his mom. He had just been reunited with her.

"No, not on the trip to the past." Rosanna said, she more than anybody knew how much Piper's death in the future hurt Chris. "After that, I can't say, I didn't want to see the end of the vision."

**Let me know how I am doing so far? Should I continue? Do you have suggestions for something I might have missed or messed up a detail. I have only been watching since the middle of Season 6, but have read nearly ever Charmed website I could find. So if I did mess up, sorry.**


	3. Into the Past

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of the characters of Charmed, they belong to Spelling Production. The only hope I have is owning the soon to be released DVD of the first season. And as stated before I have only seen half of season 6 and all of season 7.**

**I still own Rosanna, Maria and half of Pandora. The person who owns the other half, is some crazy Greek person who believed in their Gods. Long since deceased, I think, lol.**

**And as I said before the spells I use, are from the Book of Shadows, which everyone knows is from the show itself. If anyone is interested in knowing where I found this Book info, please feel free to email me, and I will e-mail you the links. I would just put them here, but not sure allows that, and don't want my story, or account deleted.**

**Mari, thanks for the support, and keeping me going when I was sure I wasn't doing this story right. I owe you big time.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. I am a huge fan of Greek myth, and know almost everything about it. But I am human so I might have made a mistake. **

**Chapter 3: Into the Past**

"Ok we have the spell to go back in time, and the spell to trap Pandora. After we trap her we will grab Maria and bring her here, go back and free Pandora." said Phoebe.

"Hold up, if mom freezes time, how are you going to grab Maria?" asked Chris. He had just finished drawing the Charmed One insignia onto the wall.

"Silly, everyone knows that the real Pandora never leaves the box, so we trap her and wait for Maria, then freeze time." said Phoebe. "You know it's easy to see your got your dad's brains in the family."

"Hey!" said Leo.

"Sorry Leo, put it's true."

"Enough already, just be careful, especially you mom." said Chris.

"We will take good care of her, don't worry Chris." said Phoebe. "Now you go stand over there with Rosanna and your dad, and we will back in a flash."

"Wait!" said Rosanna. "Take the spell with you, the one that freezes time."

"We don't have to do that, Piper can freeze time." said Phoebe.

"Just in case she can't, take the spell. You don't have to always take chances you know?"

"Alright, we will take the spell, but we won't need it." answered Phoebe. She wasn't sure why, but Rosanna was getting on her last nerve. She acted like a know it all, just cause she as an empath.

"Ok, how about a spell to induce sleep, that might be better?" asked Chris. "Then there would be no risk of interrupting the time pattern."

"He has a point." said Leo. "Putting them to sleep would be natural, and time would never stop."

"Yeah, that a good idea." said Paige, as she flipped through the Book of Shadows. "Got it."

"Alright, now can we go?" asked Phoebe, impatiently.

"Yes, but be careful, we can't afford for anything to go wrong." said Rosanna.

"It won't, I promise." said Phoebe. "Alright let's go."

The Charmed Ones chant:

_Hear these words, hear the rhyme_

_Heed the hope within my mind._

_Send me back to where I'll find_

_What I wish in place and time._

Chris, Leo and Rosanna watched as the insignia started glowing white, and opened to reveal a blue portal. The sister grabbed each other hands and walked through. The portal closed behind them.

"Oh no!" said Leo. "They didn't take the spell with them to come back."

"What?" asked Chris. "You have to follow them, dad."

"Ok, but I don't know the words."

"I do," said Chris. "I have done this before, you know."

"Yeah, alright you say the words, I will go back, with the spell to bring us back."

"Alright, stand here, ready?"

"Yeah, do it!" he said as Rosanna handed him a spell, that it appeared she had copied from the Book of Shadows. Later he would have to ask her why the Book trusted her so much.

As Chris recites the spell, the insignia started glowing white, and reopened to reveal the blue portal. Leo stepped through it.

* * *

Phoebe, Piper, and Paige stepped out of the the portal. At first glance they knew the world they were in, was very different. Off to their right, they saw a small child, casting a spell to create fire, so his family would have fire to cook by that night, and stay warm. After he cast the spell, he looked directly at the Charmed Ones, as they walked through the village.

Piper was struck by the sheer happiness on his face, from what there was of his home, she could tell his family wasn't rich, far from it. But he was happy, he smiled up at them as they passed.

As she passed, she couldn't helped but look back at him. As they passed the next house, they noticed, several people in front, openly practicing magic. It was a world where magic was accepted as a part of life. Something she wanted for her boys.

"This might be a bad time to ask, but where are we supposed to find Pandora?" asked Paige quietly.

"I have no idea." said Piper.

"Ok, my mythology is a little rusty, but if I recall, she was married to Epimetheus, brother of the famous Prometheus. And they lived in a village somewhere in Greece." said Phoebe.

"Well that helps." joked Piper.

"Maybe someone here would know her. Excuse Miss?" Paige called out to a woman who was stirring a pot of what appeared to be stew, that was hanging over a fire.

"Yes?" said a woman with straggly long black hair.

"We're looking for a woman, her name is Pandora. Do you have any idea where we could find her?" asked Paige.

"Yes, she lives in the village here, two house over, but she wouldn't be home right now, she goes for a walk through the forest over there." the woman said pointing. "They say that is were she hid the treasure Zeus gave her."

"Alright thanks." said Paige, as her and her sisters started walking toward the forest. "We better hurry before she opens that box."

They walked for seemed like miles before seeing a woman ahead of them. They slowed down. "That must be Pandora." whispered Paige. "Quick someone coming, let's trap her in the box, and cast the spell putting everyone asleep, then find Maria."

Piper took the paper out of her pocket, "Alright let's do this." as they step closer to the woman, they chanted:

_Freedom's loss must be unwitting  
Into the box to do my bidding. _

A bright golden light appeared and swirled around the young woman. The woman disappeared into the light, the light then traveled and was sucked up into the box. "Alright, let's cast the sleep spell now, and look around here for Maria." said Phoebe.

Piper says the spell, "_Sopio!"_

"Alright let's look around, we all know Maria would have been close by, so let's look." said Paige.

"Wait, how do we know she would do that?" asked Piper. "We don't know her at all!"

"Alright I am only guessing, but she came here to stop Pandora, so wouldn't she at least try to get close to Pandora?" asked Paige.

"Alright." said Piper.

A few minutes later they hear leaves rustling, sounding like someone was coming. "I thought every one was asleep?" said Paige.

"Maybe the spell didn't work?" said Piper.

"Hide," Phoebe loudly whispered, as she ducked behind a shrubbery bush. She watched as her sisters found their own hiding places.

"Piper! Are you here?" said a man's voice.

"Leo?" asked Piper, as she stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"You forgot the spell to bring you back to the future. Why are you hiding?"

"Cause we didn't know who was following us." said Piper as she punched him in the arm. "Don't scare us like that!"

"Ouch! Sorry. Have you found Pandora and Maria yet?"

"Pandora is in the box, we were looking for Maria." said Phoebe.

"Over here!" yelled Piper, who had walked about 20 feet form the others. As Leo and the other girls approached the saw a young woman laying on the ground. She was in the path that Pandora would have went if she had made it past the box. "Hurry up!"

"Ok Leo you pick her up and we head back to our present, shall we," said Phoebe.

"Leo why did you come again?"

"Cause you forgot the spell to bring you back to our present." he answered.

"No we didn't, we have it right here." said Paige as she held up the piece of paper.

"Yeah, Chris handed it to her before we left." said Piper

"Oh, I saw him do that. I guess I was just worried." he said glancing at Piper with a sheepish grin.

"Why didn't Chris tell you? Or his little friend?" asked Paige.

"I think my son wanted to make sure you all got back safely. And her name is Rosanna. Now can we go, before Chris wears a hole in the floor pacing please."

"How do you know what he's doing?" asked Phoebe.

Before he could answer Piper did, "Cause he's just like his father."

"Alright let's go." said Phoebe.

The sisters recite the spell to bring them back through the portal, into the time they had left behind. They chant:

_A Time for Everything_

_and to everything it's place_

_Return what has been moved_

_Through Time and Space_

The portal reopened, it was the same blue portal they had used before, but Chris had told them it would be, so they step through it, with Leo carrying Maria.

* * *

"Chris! Will you stop pacing?" said Rosanna.

"Sorry." he said as he stopped pacing. "Why aren't they back yet?"

"Cause they aren't."

Just behind Chris the portal started turning blue again, and Rosanna drew his attention to it. "See here they come."

Through the portal stepped the three sisters and Leo carrying an unconscious woman, Chris walked over and helped his father lay her on the floor. "What took so long? What happened?" asked Chris.

"We trapped Pandora, and found Maria here." said Phoebe.

"What?!?" asked Chris in a shocked state that caught his parents attention.

"What is it honey?"asked Piper.

"This isn't Maria!"

"What? Then who is she?" asked Paige.

"I don't know, I never saw her before?" answered Chris, as he turned to Rosanna. " Rosanna?"

Rosanna stepped forth and looked at the woman before her, "What have you done?"

"We took the wrong woman, that all, we just go back and find Maria, at least we know where Pandora is, she's in that box." said Phoebe.

"No, she's in your attic!" yelled Rosanna. "This is Pandora!"

"Then where is Maria?" asked Piper.

"Oh no." said Phoebe. "I think we put her in the box."

"You have no idea what you have done!" said Rosanna.

**Probably not the biggest shock that they made a mistake, huh? Well it gets better I promise!**


	4. Right the wrong

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of the characters of Charmed. They belong to Spelling Productions.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I am very happy to know that you all love this story, and just because you do, I will continue. I promise, I know how this will play out, and better yet, I promise to finish this story, very soon!**

**I miss Drew Fuller(Chris) being on the show, he is a very good actor, so I know I will see him again soon, in something else.**

**Kerr Smith is very cute, can't wait to find out if he is going to stay a good guy, or turn bad. By the time I post this chapter, it should all be clear.**

**Chapter 4: Right the Wrong**

"It isn't the first time we have made a mistake." said Piper.

"That's for sure." said Phoebe. "But we always manage to get out of it, and we will this time."

"Alright, what do we do with her?" asked Paige, as she waved her hand toward the figure on the floor.

"Well, first we figure out how to wake her up, or do we?" asked Piper, looking at Rosanna. "I mean do we wake her, or leave her like this and just take her back?

"We need to wake her, cause we need to know more about that box, and if the stories are true, that there are spirits inside." said Phoebe.

"Well, first off I agree we need to wake her up," said Rosanna. "But not cause we need to know about the spirits, I already know what is in the box, and it is nothing good, that I promise you."

"Well you know, but we don't." said Piper. "Care to enlighten us?"

"Alright, all I can tell you is that a witch trapped these evil spirits with the intention of them never being released. Pandora,who by the way, is not a person made by Zeus. She is quite the opposite, she is just a witch. And she wasn't curious, she was tricked. You see, she is an empath, and the spirits lured her to opened the box, by making her feel their pain. She had no way of knowing what she was doing when she opened the box."

"Alright, how much damage did they do by taking her out of her time?" asked Leo.

"Well, sense Piper put the people of that time to sleep, they won't know she is gone. There should be no damage to the past, anyway we have to get her back, before something worse happens, but first let's wake her up."

"Is there something you aren't telling us something?" asked Phoebe. "I mean I get the feeling there is."

"Just wake her up." said Rosanna. "Look there is more, but I might be worrying about nothing, we just have to wait and see."

"Alright," said Phoebe. She wanted to trust Rosanna, and part of her did, but the mystery that surrounded the girl made Phoebe leery. And she knew the Rosanna knew more about her future than she did, and even though Phoebe no longer had her powers, she could feel something off about Rosanna.

"Leo, can you help us wake her up?" asked Paige.

"Sure," he said as he walked over to Pandora who was on the floor by Piper who was sitting next to the young woman resting her hand in her lap. "Piper, what are you doing?"

"She is so young Leo, I mean look at her, she gotta be 16 or 17. She so young to carry the burden of releasing evil into the world. Can you imagine bearing that burden?" she said stroking the girl's blond hair.

"Honey, history won't repeat itself with you, and Wyatt, I mean we will stop him from turning evil."

"How did you know that's what I was thinking?" asked Piper, as she looked up at her husband.

"Cause I know you, Piper." he said as he squatted down by the girl. He waved his hand over her face, and his hands emitted a light white color, and Pandora's eyes fluttered opened.

Pandora looked up and her eyes fixed on Leo, and then went to Piper. "Where am I? Who are you? ..." she said as she sat up and backed away from both, only for eyes to catch the other three girls, and young man looking at her. "What's going on?"

"Relax, we won't hurt you. I'm Piper, this is Leo, these are my sisters Paige and Phoebe. This is Rosanna and he is my son Chris."

"I'm Pandora. Where am I?"

"In our attic." said Phoebe.

"Attic?" asked Pandora. "What's that?"

"Oh boy." said Piper. "Ok let me take you downstairs and get you something to eat, before we get back to your time."

"My time?"

"Yeah, you see we kinda made a mistake, and took you, and now you are in the future." said Phoebe, nervously.

"I don't understand. Are you witches?" she asked. Noticing the shocked expressions, she looked to Piper. "Was it something I said?"

"No, it's just we haven't been asked that to often." said Piper.

"What are stairs?" asked Pandora.

"Ok, Leo orb me and her downstairs, please." she said as she reached out to Pandora. "Come on trust me."

Pandora slowly took Piper's hand. Leo placed his hands on Piper and Orbed out with both. Phoebe almost choked laughing when just as they left Pandora said, "What is orbing?"

"Ok we have to get her back to her time, the more time she spends here in this time, the more we risk her changing her time when she gets back. That and a few more questions like that, and she is going to get frozen by Piper." said Phoebe.

* * *

A half hour passed before Piper and Leo orbed back into the attic with Pandora. Phoebe looked up from behind the Book of Shadows, "So did you enjoy Piper's cooking Pandora?" 

"Yes, very much so, thank you."

"Yeah, she loved my cooking," smiled Piper, "She ate a pork-chop, some mashed potatoes, and cole-slaw, and a piece of apple pie I had left over from last night."

"Wow, she's kinda small to be eating all that." said Paige, who was sitting on the couch reading one of the book her and Chris had found at Magic school weeks ago, one that they had hoped would prevent Wyatt from turning evil.

Piper walked over to help Phoebe look at the Book of Shadows, Leo walked over to the corner to talk to Chris, and none of them noticed when Pandora started looking around the attic. Already that day she had been scared by the microwave oven, and the refrigerator,_ it was cold in that big white box_. She was also frightened by the ice that came out of the ice dispenser on the door.

Pandora walked over to a cardboard box full of stuff she didn't know what was, she picked up, she was shocked by what she saw, and let go of the object, letting it crash to the floor. Piper and Phoebe jumped in shock, and Paige got off the couch and walked over to the girl, "Are you ok?

"There are people stuck in there!"

Paige looked down at the floor to see a picture frame, she picked it up and turned it over, "No there isn't, calm down. This is something we call a picture, it captures peoples images, but not the person."

"Oh, I am sorry, I broke it."

"No, you didn't, just shattered the glass, we can fix that."

"She's been looking at everything," said Piper with a smile, "Truthfully I don't think we going to have too much that isn't broken by the time we get her back to her time."

Just as she finished the sentence, a lamp hit the floor and shattered, Chris walked over, "Watch out, Pandora, don't move, don't want you to cut yourself."

"Lamp," said Paige as she orbed the pieces into the garbage.

Piper watched as Pandora walked around the attic, and flinched every time something fell, most luckily didn't break, but Chris was having a dozy of a time trying to pick up stuff, Piper watched as Pandora picked up the glass clock Prue had given her for her and Leo's wedding gift, just then it ticked and Pandora let go, Piper waved her hands to freeze the clock before it hit the floor, but ended up freezing both the clock and Pandora. "Oops."

"Way to go mom," said Chris, as he reached down to plucked the clock from the air. "can we keep her like this till we get her to her time?"

"No, I will unfreeze her and we will just make her go to sleep." she said as she waved her hand to unfreeze Pandora. Pandora looked around confused, the last thing she remembered was letting go of the shiny glass box, and her letting go of it, and now it was just gone!

"Mom, any day now," said Chris.

"Sopio." said Piper. They watched as Pandora collapsed into Chris arms, and watched as he picked her up and placed her on the couch.

* * *

"Do any of you realize the damage that has been done?" said Rosanna, as she put her hand to her head. "Alright you have to go back, put Pandora on the ground by the box, and release Maria, and bring her here." 

"Alright no problem." said Phoebe.

"Yeah that's what you said when you started this little adventure!" said Rosanna.

"Rosanna, cool it!" said Chris. "They made a mistake."

"Yeah, and whose fault is that?" she said looking in Phoebe's direction.

"Alright sister, you have a problem with me?" asked Phoebe as she came toward Rosanna.

Leo grabs her, and turns her around. "We don't have time to fight, we have to fix this before it gets worse!"

"Alright," said Phoebe. "Ok one more time, into the past we go."

_**Chant:**_

_Hear these words, hear the rhyme_

_Heed the hope within my mind._

_Send me back to where I'll find_

_What I wish in place and time._

Just as before, a portal of blue lights opened up, and the Charmed ones, followed by Leo, carrying Pandora walked through the portal.

Once on the other side, they quickly got busy undoing the wrong. First Leo placed Pandora on the ground, next to the box. Then Piper took the spell out of her pocket.

"Verve Omnes Liberant"_(Words free us all)_

As the last word was spoken the box flew open, revealing a beautiful young girl with dark brown hair. Her eyes were bright red, and glowing. She looked around her, and held up her right hand, in with flames appeared. She took aim at Phoebe, and threw the fire ball at her.

"Flame!" yelled Paige as she redirected the flame toward the nearest tree. "Maria, stop, we mean you no harm!"

Before anybody could stop her, she waved her hand, and the portal reopened, and in shock they watched Maria run through it.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Phoebe. "And how did she reopen the portal?"

"I don't know, but we don't have time to worry about it. She might have just opened the portal, which means she is headed for.." started Piper. Her fear grabbing hold of her, and Leo finished, "Chris!"

"Hurry up! Recite the damn spell, we have to get to him." screamed Piper.

Leo without even looking at the page, recited the spell, and the portal opened, and they ran through it. What they found on the other side made Piper heart stop, Chris was on the floor with Rosanna kneeling beside him.

"Chris! Are you alright?" asked Piper, as she ran to his side and kneeled down at his side..

"Yea, I'm fine, thanks to Rosanna."

"Chris, don't!" said Rosanna.

"Don't what?" asked Piper, looking at Rosanna then down at her son.

"Let me," said Leo. "Rosanna, you healed him, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did,"

"Your an Elder?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Paige.

"Cause I didn't want to tell you something that could change the future."

"How would that change the future?" asked Paige.

"I can't tell you that," answered Rosanna. "But that is nothing compared to what happened to Maria."

"Yeah, is she always like that?" asked Phoebe.

"No, and now that it has happened I can tell you."

"What do you mean?" asked Piper.

"She means, that before you left the first time, she had a vision." answered Chris as he got up off the floor. "That she saw you four make a mistake."

"And she let us do it anyway?" asked Paige.

"I can't change the future." said Rosanna. "Look while Maria was in the box, all the spirits that were in the box, possessed her body."

"What?" asked Piper. "That's not good."

"No, it isn't. We have to find away to get those spirits out of her, and we have to do it fast."

"Alright I will look in the Book of Shadows for a spell that will help us." said Paige.

"Look I don't mean to rush any of you, but if we don't get those spirits out of her, she will fulfill a prophecy." said Rosanna.

"Not that one!" said Chris. "It would have never been possible if not for me coming back. You warned me against coming, just for this reason."

"You might be right, but it was Maria who made the biggest mistake, she knew about the prophecy too, and she came anyway." answered Rosanna, as she crossed over to stand in front of the podium where Paige was flipping through the Book of Shadows.

"What prophecy?" asked Leo.

"_If the spirits of Evil are in the body of a witch on the night of a full moon, by midnight, all the first sons enemies will be dead_." said Rosanna.

"Oh my." said Piper.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound good." said Phoebe.

"What does that mean?" asked Paige. "I mean I get the whole enemy dying thing. But who the first son, and who is going to die?"

Leo glanced at Chris and Rosanna, and immediately he knew, "Oh no."

"What?" asked Paige.

"Wyatt!"

"The first son!" said Piper. "Oh no Chris, that means.."

"It means if we don't stop Maria, than we might all die." said Phoebe.

"No not all of you. Just Piper." said Rosanna.

"What? Why?" asked Phoebe.

"Cause, his only enemy is me." said Chris. "And the only way to stop me, is to make sure I am never born."

"He's right." said Piper, as she sat down on the couch in the attic. She placed her hand on her stomach. She was just weeks from giving birth to baby Chris.

"Don't worry mom, we will find Maria, and free her from the spirits." said Chris as he sat down next to her.

"But we better hurry, cause the full moon, is tonight!" said Rosanna.

"That's in 6 hours," said Piper.

"We will find her," said Leo. "Chris can you try to Scry for her?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Wait, don't you need something of hers to scry with?" asked Paige.

"Yeah, thats why I have this," said Chris as he held up a necklace. "I ripped it from her, before she left."

"Good going kid." said Phoebe.

"Thanks, you two get busy and see what you can find in the Book of Shadows, and make potions if you need them." he said talking to Paige and Phoebe. "Dad, take mom up to magic school. It might buy us some time, but not a lot, Maria will know where to look."

"Alright, I will get Wyatt, and take them both up there."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem."

**So how am I doing? The prophecy thing was a huge surprise right? This chapter went through some last minute changes thanks to my friend Mari, who thought it would be fun to see Pandora out of her time. Hope i wrote that right, but my main goal was the prophecy. Till next time.....  
**

**More coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Limited Time

**Disclaimer: Still the same...**

**Thanks for the reviews! I love them, they keep me writing this story, when I am about to give it up. But I have the story all planned out, so don't worry I will finish this real soon, I promise!**

**Special thanks to AlyssaHalliwell(quickedit won't let me put the line in your name, sorry)who has read all my Charmed fics to date, and I hope to keep her doing so,lol.**

**CuteLittleBritt: I am sorry I keep guessing what you are about to do in your follow-up to Phelicia(Destiny). I like guessing where an author is going, and that fact that you are making me think, should tell you you are doing a great job on your story.**

**Goldstranger: I am finishing up on your documents, I can tell you more when I see you on IM later though. Glad I could help you out buddy!**

**Ok I have noticed that my formatting is getting messed up after i upload , or more to the point after I post. I always check it before I upload and after, looks find. Then I post and I have separated lines, so I apologize for that, and I am trying to figure out how to make sure that doesn't happen anymore, but till I do, please bear with me,lol.**

**Chapter 5: Limited Time**

"Hey Piper, how are you?" said Leo as he sat down on the couch next to her. He had brought her and Wyatt to Magic School, to protect Piper from the fulfilling of the prophecy.

"Just peachy." she said sarcastically, she said as she sat down on the couch, that she had spent most of time on in the last few months. "After all that we have been through this year, now this?"

"I know it doesn't seem fair."

"Yeah, my whole life hasn't been fair, why should this be any different now?"

"Cause you deserve it." he smiled at her. "You and Wyatt will be safe, evil can't come here. I am going to talk to the Elders, maybe they can help us out here."

"Yeah alright, just be careful alright?"

"Careful, why would I need to be careful? Only going to talk to the Elders."

"I meant be careful when you go back down there to help Chris and my sisters, and Rosanna."

"Nothing will happen to me, Piper, I'm already dead."

"Good point, alright then don't let anything happen to Chris."

"I won't, I will protect our son."

"Alright, go see the Elders then."

* * *

Leo orbed into Gideon's office, almost making Gideon jump out of his chair. Being an Elder he knew he should be used to the orbing, but he wasn't, he quickly closed the book he had been reading and looked up,"Leo!" 

"Sorry, I need your help."

"What's wrong?" asked Gideon, he could tell by Leo face, something was wrong.

"Do you know of a prophecy, that goes something like; _If the spirits of Evil are in the body of a witch on the night of a full moon, by midnight, all the first sons enemies will be dead."_

"Yes, I have heard it before, but it is impossible for it ever to come true."

"Why do you say that?" asked Leo. He was hoping with all his heart that Gideon knew what he was talking about.

"Cause there are too many variables in play. For everything to happen as it is prophesied then a lot would have to change."

"Ok go over them with me." said Leo. "Please, Piper might be in danger."

"Alright. First there would have to be a major shift in time."

"Like Chris coming back?"

"No much bigger than that, and it would require a great deal of magic to get it done."

"As in someone going from Chris future to ancient Greece?"

"Yes that would do it, why has that occurred?"

"Yes, what are the other variables?"

"Alright, then a powerful witch would have to be possessed by evil spirits, and no such witch exist, except a Charmed One."

"Well Chris' friend from the future, she is part witch, and something else, we're not sure about the other part."

"Could it be a demon?"

"I doubt it, Chris wouldn't hang out with a demon."

"He might if he thought the demon would kill Wyatt."

"Alright maybe it is possible."

"Cause if she is in fact half witch and half demon then she would create a very powerful shift in time."

"And she got caught in Pandora's box."

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Pandora? She was one of the most powerful witches in her day, she actually was the one who captured the evil in the box in the first place."

"Wait, Rosanna told us that is was a Halli well ancestor."

"Well whoever Rosanna is, she's right."

"Alright, what happened, why did she release the evil spirits?"

"A evil warlock tricked her, cause you see, only a member of her family could open the box."

"That explains why Piper and the others were able to open the box then."

"They opened the box? What happened?"

"All the spirits, were inside Maria."

"No!" he yelled, as he stood up out of his chair. "Then I am afraid the prophecy is in fact going to happen."

"It can't Piper will die."

"What?"

"The first son, is Wyatt! If Piper dies tonight his biggest enemy will die, Chris!"

"Alright, I will get all the Elders together, we will do everything we can to stop this, Piper can't die tonight, that would set off a wave of evil that the world isn't ready for."

"She isn't supposed to die till Chris is 14, if she dies before her time, I don't want to think about what will happen. I don't want to lose her."

"Neither do I." said Gideon. "Have you already brought Piper up here, she will be safer here, Leo."

"She is in the main room, reading if I know her." he said. "Wyatt is with her."

"I will defend them both with my life if needed Leo."

"I know Gideon, thanks." he said as he orbed out.

Gideon sat back down in his chair. He had been trying everything he could to kill Wyatt, now he was sure he had no choice. Killing baby Wyatt was the only way to protect himself and the other Elders, and most of all the Charmed Ones. He opened his book back up, and turn to the page entitled: **How to Kill a Twice Blessed Child.**

_Leo will understand, I have to do this, it is for the greater good. I have to set everything in motion, time is running out. Chris said the whatever turned Wyatt happened beforeChris was born, and baby Chris is due in two weeks, i have to move fast, before it's too late. Then again if the prophecy comes to be, it may already be too late...._

* * *

Leo orbed down in front of Piper, where she was reading one of the spell books from the library."Hey, Gideon is going to get all the Elders together to help fight Maria, and stop the prophecy, so I am going back down to help the others see if they can find something in the Book of Shadows." 

"Alright, be careful."

"I will, and don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you or either of our sons."

"I know you won't." she said has he orbed out. She looked at baby Wyatt playing on the floor across the room from her. _What happens to you in the future, baby? What happens that would make you so evil, that you would hurt me now? If in the future, somehow you can hear me now, I love you Wyatt, no matter what, please remember that mama loves you."_

Chris was pacing back and forth when Leo orbed into the room. "Dad! Is she alright?"

"Yes she's fine, the Elders are going to protect her up there."

"It is nearly impossible to stop a prophecy, even the Elders may not be able help," said Rosanna. "Look I don't want to rain on anyone's parade here, especially yours," she said looking at Chris. "But we may not be able to stop this from happening."

"We have to, I am not losing her!" said Chris. "All we have to do is find Maria, cast a spell to draw out the demons, and vanquish them!"

"No!" she yelled. "Chris, we can't cast a spell to draw out demons, and you know why!"

"Why not? Oh... I forgot, alright a spell to cast out the spirits then." he said, as he walked over to stand beside Paige and starting flipping through the Book of Shadows.

"Ok, well you two might now why we can't use a demon spell on her, but we don't." said Paige.

"Yeah, a little info here would be nice." said Phoebe.

"Then Gideon was right?" said Leo. "Is she part demon?"

"Yes," said Rosanna.

"What?" said both Phoebe and Paige.

"She is half demon, half witch." said Chris. "But that is all we can tell you."

"That is not good enough Chris." said Phoebe. "If she is a demon, and you hate evil so much, why do you care so much about her?"

"First off Phoebe, she isn't just a demon, she part witch. Her father was a demon, her mother is a witch. And she is a good person!"

"Alright, but do you realize that we may have to kill her to save Piper?" asked Paige.

"Yes, I understand that. I hope it doesn't come to that, cause I don't want to go back to my future, and have to tell her mom and dad that she died, or worst yet, that she died evil. It would kill both of them."

* * *

**So how am I doing so far? Hope I am keeping you all interested. Next chapter coming up soon. Just a note I plan to follow-up with the Gideon story as soon as I finish this one, but don't expect it to end the way it did on the show, ask anybody, I am not predictable! LOL**

**The name for the page Gideon was reading was put together by goldstranger, so thanks!**


	6. Where is she?

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Charmed, or any of the characters. They are owned by Spelling Productions, and the like. I do however own Maria, Rosanna, and I no longer own Pandora, cause I didn't need her anymore, so I gave the troublemaker back to her first owner.**

**Thanks for the reviews, like always I appreciate them very much!**

**This is a short chapter, at least it is at the time of me writing this note, who knows how long it will be after I edit, lol. I thought editing was to make something shorter, but with me, it only makes it longer, cause I am a silly detail person.(Though I know someone who is more picky!)**

**A/N: The Wyatt in this chapter, is the Big Wyatt from the future. I made him as evil as possible to show why Chris and Maria would risk it all to prevent him from being this man. Hope I did this right, if not then feel free to flame it(Please if you do flame it, tell me why, thanks)**

**On with the story! Enjoy and Review please!**

**Chapter 6: Where is She?**

All that surrounded him was darkness, and the air was full of a sickening odor that only a demon like himself could stand. He glanced around him, the only light he saw was red, and it reflected off the steel bars that enclosed him.

All he could hear was screaming, and wailing. He thought he had seen it all, but no; the evil he was enduring now was the worse by far. It should have all ended years before now, but something evil brought him back, and love saved him. Saved him for what? Saved him to die, by the hands of someone more evil then he had ever been.

Just in front of the bars that was his prison, came a flash of blue lights, that told of the Evil One's arrival.

"You again Wyatt?" asked the man. "Haven't you had enough fun torturing me today?"

"No, never enough fun doing that." smirked Wyatt. "I mean tomorrow you die, so I have to get all the pain out of you that I can."

"Alright, get it over with." sneered the man from the shadows of his cell.

"Not so fast, what's the rush?" joked Wyatt. "Oh yeah, you don't have much time do you?"

"No, thanks to you!" yelled the man. He had known better then to yell at the evil one, and he quickly dodged the fireball coming at him.

"You know better than to yell at me!"

"Yeah, but I am a demon remember?"

"Yeah, and you wouldn't even be dying tomorrow if you had agreed to serve me!"

"I am not that person anymore!"

"Yeah so you say, but we both know that you never really give up being evil, don't we?" asked Wyatt.

"Maybe you can't, and that is a shame, but I did!" asserted the man.

"Well good for you. Yippee!" he says sarcastically

"What happened Wyatt?"

"What do you mean, what happened?" asked Wyatt as he folded his arms in front of his chest. Standing like that, the man was reminded how much he was like Chris.

"What turned you evil?"

"None of your business!" yelled Wyatt as he turned from his prisoner."But since you want to talk, how about we talk about your sweet innocent Maria?"

"What about her?"

"You have any idea where she is?"

"At home, or with her friends, I don't know, I am kinda not able to see her right now!"

"Well let me help, cause you see, where as you were unwilling to help me, she actually helped me."

"What? No, she would never help you."

"Oh but she did, albeit unwittingly, but yeah she helped me win against my little brother."

"She would never help you hurt Chris."

"You know of the prophecy?"

"Yeah, of course I do, but what does that have to do with Maria?"

"Well Maria went back into the past, and got trapped in Pandora's evil little box. Now she is on a collision course with Piper as we speak. As of midnight tonight, Chris will no longer be a thorn in my side."

"And you would kill your own mother to do that?"

"She's going to die when I am 16 anyway, why wait?"

"Cause she's your mother!"

"No she was, she isn't anymore."

"You are sick you know that, right?"

"No, I'm not sick, everyone else around me is. You see we all have a choice in life, choose good or evil, and you idiots keep making the wrong decisions."

"No, you do!"

"If my decisions is wrong, then why am I about to win, you are about to die, so is my brother."

"And your mother."

"She's not my problem right now, he is."

"But you have to kill her to get to him."

"So?"

"Why did I ever try to reason with you?"

"I have no idea, but you can stop now, cause I am not listening." said Wyatt as he orbed out, leaving a trail of blue lights.

_You think you have won, but you haven't. I know my daughter and I know the Charmed Ones, together with Leo and Chris, they will defeat you or die trying. And since they exist in the present time, I can only guess they have won. At least I think they still exist..._

_I know Piper is gone, but I am pretty sure that Phoebe and Paige are still here. They were whenI was thrown in here.I may die tomorrow, but from a distance, I will live to see you defeated Wyatt!_

**So was he evil enough? I hope so, but I fear I wasn't evil enough, I mean Wyatt not me, shoot I am plenty evil, lol. **

**And who is the the mystery man? Who is Maria's father?**

**Anyway please review, and get ready for the next chapter which is nearly done, so no long wait for it. **

**Till next time**


	7. Darkness

**Disclaimer: Still the same.**

**Thanks for the reviews, nice to know I wrote Wyatt as evil as I intended, I will work harder next time, but the last chapter was just supposed to fit this story, but I promise to work harder on describing his evil in the future.**

**Goldstranger and Pyrena, you might be right, you have to keep reading to find out,lol.**

**Alyssa: Yes he is horrible, I have to make him as evil as possible, to show why Chris was risk everything to come back and change him. Thanks for the review.**

**Very short chapter. It is from Big Wyatt's POV. I am guessing that even though he is evil, he still fights with the decisions everyday. After all, if you grow up with love, even for a short time, you never truly forget it, do you?**

**On with the next chapter ...**

**Chapter 7: Darkness**

Big Wyatt's POV(Point of View):

_So my dear uncle thinks I should feel bad about killing my mother? Well I don't. Part of me longs for her to be alive now, but the feeling is quickly gone._

_What is this that takes over my heart? It fights to breathe, and yet takes my breathe away. It clutches at my heart and attempts to squeeze the life out of me. But I can't let it go, no I won't let it go. I can't go back to what I was, no never._

_The darkness has stolen what innocence I ever possessed, it has taken over, and I can't go back. No that's not it, I am not out of control, you see I am in control of it. I control evil, not the other way around._

_I sometimes wonder what my life would have been like if I hadn't turned Evil, would my mother have lived longer? Would my parents have worked things out, and gotten back together? Would me and Chris actually be friends?_

_But do I wish I could go back? Sure I do, all the time. Back when I was a child all I had to do was cry and pout and my mom would pick me up. But after my little brother Chris was born, nothing was ever the same. It wasn't his fault that I turned out the way I am now. No something happened to me before he was even born. _

_There was a man, he thought I was evil because I had the powers of both my parents, my mother is Charmed One, Piper Halliwell,one of the most powerful witches ever in existence, and my father, for whom I'm named after, is an Elder._

_Before he took me, he tried for months, working secretly behind my parents back. Anyway this man took me from my parents, and he did everything to break the protective shield I put up when ever I felt threatened by evil. He held me for weeks, just before Chris was born. I kept waiting for my parents to find me, but they never did._

_Finally just as the man was about to succeed in breaking my protective shield, I snapped, and I killed him. That was the start of me being evil, and after that I just couldn't stop. I had a taste for evil, and I hurt everyone in my path and didn't care, and to be honest about it, I still don't._

_But now, I have the answer to my problem. All I have to do is wait for Maria to kill my mother, and it will end any chance of Chris getting in my way in the future._

_Even to me that sounds cruel, and yet again I yearn for the time when I was a child, without a care in the world. A time before evil became who I am. That right, I didn't become evil, it became me._

_Do I ever wish my little brother could actually succeed in making sure I don't turn evil? Sometimes, but mostly I just wish he was stay out of my way. And in 4 hours I will get my wish._

_What is that I hear, oh how cute, mother is talking to me in the past, it's funny to hear her voice. But her voice is always in my head, cause you see I cast a spell years ago, so that she would never really die in me, so whenever she talks to the baby that is me, I hear it..._

_What is that she is saying?_

_**We hear Piper voice...**_

What happens to you in the future, baby? What happens that would make you so evil, that you would hurt me now? If in the future, somehow you can hear me now, I love you Wyatt, no matter what, please remember that mama loves you."

**Her voice ends..**

_Mom! I love you still, and even though you know you are about to die because of me, you love me still? What have I done? It's too late, I can't stop it, or can I? I wrote the prophecy, I can undo it. But what if this is my last chance to get rid of Chris? Why is my heart so torn? _

_No! I won't stop it, I can't, I love you too mom!_

_But I have to let you go, I have too for my sake. I have to let you go, cause evil always wins. Evil always wins over what my heart wants, but then again, my heart is evil now._

_Goodbye mom!_

**Ok, so hopefully I did a little better describing Wyatt. So will he change his mind and save his mom? Or will he let her die?**

**And who is our mystery man from ch.6? If he is Wyatt uncle, who his is wife? Paige or Phoebe? Who is Maria's mother?**

**Stay tuned for more, and find out!**

**Please review, and thanks in advance!**


	8. Chapter 8:Scry

**Disclaimer: The show Charmed and all it's characters are owned by Spelling Productions. I however own Maria, Rosanna, and whatever is left of Pandora.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate them very much. And since they have been so nice, I have written more chapters, all the way to the end, so get ready, things are going to be bumpy for the Charmed Ones.**

**Chapter 8: Scry**

"Chris have you found her yet?" asked Phoebe, as she looked up from the Book of Shadows.

"If I had I would have said so by now." he answered. "Have you two found any spells that might help?"

"Yea a few." said Paige. "We have one to draw the spirits out, and one to vanquish."

"Good, you may need all of them that you can find," said Rosanna, as she step away from the wall where her and Leo were talking.

"Hey Rosanna, I don't mean to pry or anything," said Phoebe. "But you are pretty young to be an Elder."

"Yeah, I am 24 actually. I died when I was 18."

"Was it a shock for you? I mean did you even know about magic?" asked Paige.

"Yeah, I knew about magic and witches. Even knew about white-lighters."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I grew up with witches, what can I say?"

"How did you die?"

"Paige!" said Chris. "Don't make her remember that!"

"Remember? How could I ever forget?" she said glaring at him. "I died8 years ago. That 's all I can say though, cause if you knew how, you would try to prevent it."

"Something tells me your right, I would." said Paige.

"Alright one of you need to scry over there, or get out." joked Phoebe.

"Rosanna, come here for a minute." said Chris. After she got close enough, she leaned over so he could whisper in her ear. "Ok, this necklace isn't doing the trick, go to her mom's room and get something, maybe I can get lucky with it."

"Yeah or not, maybe her mother will see what I have and figure out who Maria is." she whispered angrily. "Wait I can get the Amethyst Crystal and we would have a power boost, maybe that will help."

"Alright, good idea." he said.

"What you two whispering about?" asked Phoebe.

"Nothing," said Rosanna. "Paige, do you have that Amethyst Crystal your Gran gave you?"

"Yeah it's in my room in the top drawer of my dresser... wait how did you know about it?"

"Cause, you still have it in the future." Rosanna said as she orbed out of the room, returning in 10 seconds with the crystal in hand. "Here you go Chris."

"Thanks." he said, silently staring at her.

"So you do know us in the future?" asked Paige. "Not what you told Piper and me earlier today."

Rosanna knew she had to walk gently around this subject or they would figure out who she was. "Yes and no. I am an Elder now, but as a white-lighter I was sent to help a young witch learn to use his powers wisely."

"Who Wyatt?" asked Phoebe.

"No me." answered Chris. "Rosanna thought me and Maria how to use our powers."

"Whoa you taught a demon how to use magic?" asked Phoebe.

"She not a demon!" yelled Rosanna.

"Excuse me, but she is too!" yelled Phoebe.

"Yeah, well what would you say if I told you, that it was you who asked me to teach her in the future?"

"I did, I mean I do?"

"Yeah, cause you saw something good in her."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and even in the future, you still think everyone cares what you think, and we don't!" yelled Rosanna.

"Rosanna!" yelled Chris. "You can blame her for the future."

"No I can't, but if I tell her how alone and bitter she is, maybe she will change!"

"I'm alone?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah, cause you butted in where you didn't belong, hell even Chris hates you in the future."

"Rosanna!" yelled Chris. He stood up from the scrying table and handed the crystal to Leo. "Here you try." He walked over to Rosanna until he stood right in front of her. "What is wrong with you?"

"Her!" she yelled as she pointed at Phoebe. "Have you forgotten what she did to you in the future!"

"No I haven't, but I can't make her pay for it now. Just like I can't make baby Wyatt pay for what he hasn't done yet."

"Not the same thing and you know it!"

"Wait!" yelled Phoebe. "Chris let her tell me, what did I do to him?" she asked as she stepped in front of Chris to stand face to face Rosanna.

"Phoebe, let it go!" said Chris.

"No, tell me, please." she said looking at Rosanna.

"You broke his heart, twice!"

"How?"

"He was dating this girl, and because you didn't like her, you sabotaged the relationship. The girl knew what you were doing, but Chris loved you, and wouldn't listen. So he dumped her. Then there was Bianca, yet again you tried to derail the relationship. Bianca was smarter than you though, she got you into a shouting match where you blurted out the truth, and Chris left with her."

"I did that? Chris I am so sorry." she said as she turned and faced her future nephew.

"You don't have to apologize, you haven't done it yet." he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He looked over her head at Rosanna, looking at her in just a way to tell her to cool it.

"Then it's true?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah." he said

"OK, wait I can kinda understand why I would have a problem with Bianca, I mean she was a Phoenix, I mean now I know better, so hopefully in the future I won't jump to conclusions." she said as she turned back to Rosanna "But why did I hate the first girl?"

"Cause she was a white-lighter, and you thought it would end up the same for her and Chris, as it did for Leo and Piper." answered Rosanna. "But it wouldn't have."

"How do you know?" asked Phoebe.

"Because I loved him!" yelled Rosanna. After it was out of mouth she wished she could take it back. "Chris I am sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't." he said as he pulled her close to him. "I loved you too." he whispered.

"Ok, look not to sound insensitive here, but we are running out of time here." said Leo. "And scrying isn't working."

"Let me try." said Rosanna, as she pulled away from Chris. She took the scrying crystal away from Leo, and started turning the chain around.

"Look if you don't know how to do that, it won't work." said Phoebe.

"I know how to do it, shut up!" and she said the words even Phoebe knew by heart:

_Give me sight through the blackest bile_

_Show me the faces I revile_

As Rosanna got the last words out the chain snapped and hit the map. "Got her, do you two have the spells?"

"Yeah we have them, but we need Piper, it takes the power of three." answered Phoebe.

"Well we can't take a chance on the prophecy coming true, so I will take Piper's place for now." said Rosanna.

"You can't, it only works for me, Phoebe and Piper." said Paige.

"Actually she can," said Leo. "If what she was telling me earlier is true."

"What do you mean?" asked Phoebe.

"Wait Dad, let me explain." said Chris. "When mom died, her powers were absorbed by the person she was hugging at the time of her death, Rosanna was 16 at the time, it was her birthday."

"Leo how did you, wait, why did she tell you?" asked Phoebe.

"Cause I asked why the Book of Shadows trusted her."

"It would make sense, it senses Piper." said Paige

"That's right." said Rosanna.

"But earlier you told Piper that there wasn't a Power of Three in the future."said Paige. "Are we dead?" she said pointing to herself and Phoebe.

"That's cause there isn't really. You two are still alive, but you Paige vowed to never use magic again after Piper died."

"Oh." said Paige.

"Alright then let's go, before Maria disappears again." said Phoebe.

"Alright we have the spells, let's go." said Paige. "You coming Rosanna?"

"Yeah. Chris, you and Le.. your dad, go up to magic school in case you need to defend Piper, alright?"

"Got it." said Chris. "Be careful." he said as he and Leo orbed up to magic school.

"Why don't you just try to see whether we win or not?" asked Phoebe.

"And lose my powers cause I used them for personal gain like you did? No thanks!"

**Two more chapter to go, and it will be finished. Please review and let me know how I am doing. Will the prophecy come true? Or will they save Piper? Will Wyatt have a change of heart? Keep reading to find out!**

**Till next chapter...**


	9. Chapter 9: Spells

**Disclaimer: Same as before!**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 9: Spells**

The street was dark, the only light visible was from a light pole, standing just in front of them. The streets behind **_P3_** were deserted and the streets were still wet from the rain they had had the night before.

A flash a blue lights dispersed to reveal Phoebe, Paige and Rosanna. They quickly ducked behind a dumpster behind the club. They each looked around for Maria, but didn't see anything.

"Do either of you see her?" whispered Phoebe.

"Not yet." whispered back Paige.

"Me either." whispered Rosanna.

"Could she already be gone?" asked Paige.

"No, she hasn't gotten here yet." said Rosanna.

"What? How is that possible, you scried for her." said Phoebe.

"Cause I used my powers as a Precog to scry."

"I thought you didn't use your powers for personal gain." said Phoebe.

"I didn't do it for me, I did it for Chris."

"You really loved him didn't you?"

"Yea, I did, and still do."

"I'm sorry, for what I did in the future. But since I know I did it, I will try twice as hard not to do it again."

"Thanks. Actually I guess it's better that you did. This time anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I wasn't going to tell anyone this, but since we have some time, it was Bianca who first came up with the plan to send Chris back here. Ok, actually she came up with the idea to send someone, I'm the one who chose Chris."

"Why?"

"Cause, I couldn't let Wyatt hurt him again."

"What do you mean?" asked Paige.

"The week before Chris came back to the past, Wyatt had spent everyday of that week doing something to hurt Chris, whether physically, mentally or emotionally." she said looking at Phoebe. "Before that Chris hadn't known that I was an Elder, but I had to heal him 4 times that week."

"Wyatt tried to kill Chris?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah, and if you promise not to tell Chris, I will tell you a little secret."

"Alright."

"The day that me, Chris, Bianca and Maria decided to sent one of us back, I had a premonition. It's why I chose Chris. Cause the day we sent him back, was the day he was supposed to die."

"Oh my God." said Phoebe.

"Did you ever tell Bianca or Maria?" asked Paige.

"I told Maria, but not Bianca. We weren't that close. We were only friends because of Chris."

"I can understand that." said Paige. "I have never gotten along with my ex-boyfriend's new girlfriend."

"Yeah, not an easy thing to do." said Phoebe.

"Hey Phoebe, you know how you promised to not interfere if me and Chris were together in the future?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if Wyatt is evil, make sure you break that promise, alright?"

"Alright, after all, if I keep it, then Chris will die. So yeah if Wyatt is evil in my future, I promise to break my first promise."

"Thanks."

"It is almost midnight, where is she?" asked Paige.

"She will be here in about 5 minutes." said Rosanna. "We may only get one shot at this, so when she gets here, we need to summon the spirits out of her, and do it fast."

"Well I have the crystals ready to trap her, they will work on her right?"

"Yes, the crystals will work to trap her, but it will also protect her from any spell we cast, so after we trap her, we have to remove the crystals, so we can use the spell."

"Gotcha. No problem." said Paige.

"Rosanna, back at the house you said I was bitter and alone, what did you mean?" asked Phoebe.

"Nothing, what I meant was you were alone, cause you just got divorced. And you were bitter for the same reason."

"Wait, I'm married?"

"Divorced."

"To who?"

"Can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Cause you can't know, all I can tell you, is that when you meet this man, you will be shocked."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

"You two talk later, she will be here in a minute." said Paige.

"I'm already here." said a voice behind them. All three turned to see a young woman standing behind them, holding a fire-ball. As she looked at all three woman, her face fell on Rosanna. A flicker of pain went across her face, just before she threw the fireball in the direction of Phoebe and Paige. They jumped to the side to dodge the fireball, both landing in the puddle of water on the street.

"Maria! Stop this!" yelled Rosanna.

"Why? I am having way too much fun." she said as she opened her hand to reveal a white glowing mass. "Your turn again, mommy dearest." said Maria as she threw the mass toward Phoebe and Paige again, both where still on the ground, and unable to get out of the path.

"Ball!" yelled Paige, as she sent the white mass slamming into the pavement behind Maria, the force of the explosion sending Maria flying through the air, with her landing on her side with a sickening crunch.

"Paige! Now!" yelled Rosanna.

"Crystals!" yelled Paige, and around Maria four crystals appeared.

Maria rolled over and stood up, her eyes went red with anger, their was blood running down her face, from someplace on her head. "You have to release me at some point, and when you do, I will kill you!"

"Alright, we have to be quick, the spells have to be performed back to back." said Rosanna as she walked over to help Paige and Phoebe up. "If this doesn't work, they we have to trap her again, and wait till morning, after the full moon is gone. Then we would have time before the next full moon to prevent the prophecy."

"Alright." said Phoebe. "I need to catch my breathe for a minute."

"Yeah me too."

"Alright, but one thing, just so you two know, if it comes to it, to protect Piper and Chris, I will kill her. It will kill me to do it, but I would have no choice."

"A minute ago, just before she threw that thing at us, she said something about mommy dearest. Is she one of our daughters?" asked Paige.

Rosanna looked from Paige to Phoebe, she hoped telling them wouldn't hurt them, "Yeah, she's Phoebe's."

"What?" asked Phoebe. "I had a vision a few months ago, in it I was pregnant, with a little girl, but this girl hates me."

"No she doesn't, she is just hurt by the divorce."

"Was it nasty?"

"Yeah, but I can't tell you everything."

"OK, but this changes everything, I can't kill my own daughter." said Phoebe.

"Look, even if she dies tonight, Chris succeeding in his plan of not letting Wyatt turn evil, may prevent this night from ever happening." said Rosanna.

"Your right, but please only as a last resort."

"Alright." said Rosanna and Paige at the same time.

"Rosanna? Are you related to us?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah, kinda. But not by blood. Paige, you married my dad."

"I did?"

"Yeah, you do." smiled Rosanna. "And you two are still married, but I can't tell you who he is."

"Fair enough." said Paige. "Alright, now that we have caught our breathe, let's free her, and cast these spells."

"Yeah let's." said Rosanna.

"Crystals!" said Paige quietly, she was hoping to get the drop on Maria, but just as the crystals moved Maria threw another fireball at Phoebe, sending her flying into the wall behind her. Phoebe fell to the pavement, as Paige as Rosanna ran to her side. As the helped her up, Rosanna said, "We have to hurry, the spell need to work now!"

"Alright, let's do this." said Phoebe, as she stood up and started walking toward Maria, Paige and Rosanna walked behind her, and all three started chanting:

_Hear these words  
Hear my cry  
Spirit from the other side  
Come to me  
I summon thee  
Cross now the great divide _

As they watched Maria screamed out as is something was tearing apart her very soul. Resisting the urge to run to her daughter, Phoebe closed her eyes trying to block out the sound. Phoebe opened her eyes, and glanced at Rosanna and Paige who were staring at her in concern, "I'm alright, let's finish this, please God let this work, cause I don't want to kill her."

Maria had stopped convulsing and was know staring at Phoebe with the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen. But in looking in them, she got her answer, she had no doubt as to who the girls father was.

Paige galnced down at her watch and gasped, "It's 3 minutes to midnight, we have to hurry, where's the other spell Pheebs?"

"You have it."

"No, I don't, I told you to grab it."

"Oh no."

Just down the alleyway a flash of whiteish blue light appeared, at first they thought i was Leo or Chris, but the young man they saw was someone they didn't know, he raised out his hand to Maria, and right before their eye Mariawas lifted up into the air by a gold light. Her hands stretched out, her red eyes flashed white, and her body started convulsing in the air. Just as quickly as it started, it stopped, and the light vanished, and the girl fell to the ground hard.

Phoebe and Paige looked at the young man, Phoebe spoke first, "Who are you? And what did you do to her?"

"Who I am is none of your business, and what I did was saved Piper's life. Maria will be fine, this time." with that he disappeared the same way he appeared, in a flash.

"What just happened? And who was that?" asked Paige as she turned to look at Rosanna." Do you recognize him?"

"YeahI did, but I have never seem him do anything like this. Chris must have done something afterall."

"Why do you say that?"asked Phoebe."

"Cause that was Wyatt."

They heard a moan come out of Maria, "Maria!" yelled Rosanna. She, Phoebe and Paige took off running toward the girl. Rosanna reached her first, and kneeled beside her, and gently rolled her over. There was blood running down her face. She placed her hands on Maria, and proceeded to heal her.

Phoebe and Paige kneeled beside Maria. As they watched Rosanna move her lighted hands across Maria's face, they saw Maria open her eyes. "Wha.. What happened?"

"You really made a mess of things, that's what happened." said Rosanna. "I told you this was a very bad idea." she said as finished healing Maria.

"Don't yell," said Maria as she grabbed her head. "Now, tell me what happened, without the lecture!"

Rosanna helped Maria to her feet. "You did exactly what the prophecy said you would do."

"Oh my God! Tell me I didn't hurt Chris or his mom!"

"No you didn't, we stopped you just in time." said Paige.

For the first time Maria looked at the other two girls with Rosanna. "Aunt Paige?"

"Yeah, although I just learned that part." said Paige.

"Oh, right. I'm in the past, which mean I don't exist yet." joked Maria. "Rosanna? How much do they know?"

"They both know who we are, but not our fathers."

"Alright."

"Hey Maria." said Phoebe. "This is kinda weird."

"Yeah, I'll say. You look younger here."

"Cool. Let's get you back to the manor. Maybe we can talk a little bit before you go back to your time."

"Yeah, something tells me I have caused a lot of trouble. But I think it might be good for me to get to know you better. I mean I know you in my time, but life changes you, this way I get to see you before you had me."

**One more chapter, and it reviews some very cool stuff. Like who Maria's father is, and who Paige is married to. Some of you might already have ideas on both, so tune into my next chapter, and see if you are right.**


	10. Homeward Bound

**Disclaimer: Still the same!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I have loved them all, and look forward to writing another Charmed story, very soon. Until next time, all of you take care and be safe.**

**So who were Maria and Rosanna, read to find out.REview please!**

**Chapter 10: Homeward Bound**

"Are you sure it was him?" asked Chris, he couldn't believe his ears.

"Yeah, I am sure, it was Wyatt."

"Then maybe I am changing our future."

"I hope so, I really hope so."

"I'm going to miss you," said Chris.

"I'm going to miss you too, " said Rosanna. "I can't wait till you come back."

"Yeah, and hopefully it will be a better world when I get there."

"I have an idea it will be."

"Good to know." said Piper as she and Paige enter the room, followed by Leo.

"Alright, where's Maria?" asked Rosanna. "We have to leave soon."

"I'm here, look at this necklace mom gave me." said Maria, as she showed her best friend the gold Trinity necklace. "Isn't it cool?"

"Yes, very. And it's nice to see you two getting along." said Rosanna as she looked from Phoebe to Maria. " Alright you three, please read the spell to send us home, and we will see you guys real soon in the future."

"Count on it." said Paige.

"Goes double for me." said Phoebe. "Remember, give me a chance when you get home, I can't be that bad in the future."

"Well if you are, I promise to remember you as you are now."

"Thanks, I love you sweetie."

"Love you too Mom." said Maria as she hugs her mom. "I had forgotten how much I loved hugging you till now."

"Well, I bet in the future, I miss them too."

"Yeah, I will have to do something about that." she smiled, "Wait Chris, I need to talk to you before I leave. Over there."

Chris walked over to where nobody else could hear them, "Ok, what is it?"

"I want you to beat Wyatt, which means I have to say goodbye to you now."

"I'll see you when I get back, what do you mean goodbye?"

"Chris, my parents only got back together to fight Wyatt, so I won't be there when you get home. I will never be born."

"Oh no, Maria, I am so sorry."

"Don't be, it's for the greater good right?"

"Right, but I'm going to miss you cousin. I already do in fact."

"Don't, I was happy, and I will be born just not to Phoebe and Cole."

Chris watched as Maria went backto join Rosanna.

As Rosanna and Maria stand before the Charmed insignia, the three Charmed Ones begin to chant:

_A Time for Everything  
and to everything it's place  
Return what has been moved  
Through Time and Space _

The portal opens, and after turning to look once more and Phoebe, Maria walks through the portal. Rosanna looks over at Chris and Paige, and follows behind Maria. The portal closes. Paige puts her arms around Phoebe and says, "You look like you need some chocolate ice cream."

"Yeah I think I do. You in, Piper?"

"Hello? Pregnant here, always want ice cream."

"Alright, but leave off all that gross stuff, like pickles, and olives and eww." says Paige as she, Piper, and Phoebe walk out of the attic.

"Hey Chris?" asked Leo.

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you promise that if I kept Rosanna's secret that you would tell me the truth?"

"Yeah I did. And you told the secret remember?"

"Oh come on!"

"Alright, I will tell you. You already know who Maria's mother is, and the Paige is Rosanna step-mother, right?"

"Right."

"Ok, so you want to guess who the father's are?"

"Not a clue."

"Alright, Paige marries some guy named Kyle. Don't know much about him, except for that fact that he is a whitelighter, well he became one."

"Yeah, alright so what about Phoebe? I mean who is Maria's father?"

"Well you know him."

"I do?"

"Yeah, his name is Cole."

"Cole Turner!"

"Yea."

"He's dead! How could they be married?"

"First off their divorced, and second of all, do you realize how dumb that sounds coming from you?"

"What do you mean?"

"How can they be married when he is dead. Duh dad, your dead!"

"Ouch, you know I think your aunt was wrong yesterday." as he and Chris walk toward the door to leave the attic.

"Which one?"

"Phoebe."

"When was she wrong?"

"When she said you got your brains from my side of the family. You are so much more like your mom."

"Well, first off she was partially wrong. I am a lot like mom, and I think like her. But I got my brains from you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause, we both see how special mom is, and how damn lucky you were that she fell in love with you." joked Chris.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Leo but it's true," said Chris in a tone that mimicked Phoebe's from the day before.

Both men started laughing. Leo broke the laughter first, "Well, I have to say goodnight to Wyatt and get out of here. You busy tonight?"

"No."

"Good, how about a movie?"

"A what?"

"Movie, they do have those in the future don't they?"

"Yeah, of course, it's just. You've never taken me to a movie before."

"Well, I know I'm a little late making up for that, but I do want to make up for it."

"I know, so what movie do you want to see?"

"Something with no fighting, no evil, and no romance." joked Leo.

"Ok, leave the fighting in, and the evil and romance can stay out."

"Deal."

"Are you going to buy me popcorn?"

"Yeah, and a big drink and candy too."

"Wow, I can get used to this."

"Me too. I'll go say goodnight to Wyatt, and tell your mom where were going, and be right back."

"Alright, I'll be here .. dad."

_**Later that night, atop the Golden Gate Bridge ...**_

"I love the view from up here." said Chris.

"Yeah me too."

"I remember the first time I came up to find you, last year some time."

"So I don't come up here in the future."

"I don't know if you do or not. When you are around, all we do is fight."

"I will change that."

"Yeah, maybe I will met you half way. I'm kind of a pain in the butt in the future. Every time you try to be my friend, I turn away from you, because of, well you know."

"Cause I wasn't there for you."

"Yeah, but as soon as I get back, I will find you. I mean now I've walked in your shoes. I understand you better."

"That's good, and Chris, I know we don't get along in the future, but I know one thing without a doubt. I love you!"

"I love you too Dad."

_**THE END! **_

**Alright that's the end, so how did I do? I am working on another one-shot for Charmed, hope to have it done soon. And I am trying to write a few songfics for the show, but I am new to that, so expect that to suck, lol. **

**Until my next story, all of you stay safe! **

**One last note, I didn't know they were actually going to amke Kyle whitelighter, when i wrote this chapter, i wrote the whole story out months ago,lol. Also anybody see the new episode of Charmed with Pandora's box? I think they did a better job than me though,lol**

**Please leave review!**


End file.
